Boss Guides
Guide and Information by S3kierer#2831/Obviousprime full guide here You can see the next Wave in the top right corner in the scoreboard There are 2-3 variants for each Wave (1-17). Waves 18-20 always the same. The bosses will “enrage” twice at about 75% hp total and 50% total. Their movement speed and attack speed increase significantly at those two thresholds. It’s generally a smart idea to wait with your bigger damage cooldowns for when bosses drop below these thresholds as most bosses are difficult to kill sub 50% and not up to 50% most of the time. I tried to screenshot the main mechanic of each boss wave (if possible) and will write a few sentences about it. Wave 1 *'Spiders' **Ranged Spiders have Slow Poison and Entangle. **Boss has Slow Poison and Entangle. *'Prisoners' **Priests will cast Inner Fire. **Boss has Devotion Aura (+1). *'Captured Sealife' **Boss has "Tidal Wave" - Can deal a lot of damage if everyone is stacked up. Wave 2 *'Machines' **Boss will spawn "Explosive Sheep" Do not kill them as they will explode and deal massive damage. *'Murlocs' **Boss has Mana Drain on Auto-Attacks and will cast Sleep (Ground Targeted, move out of the zone) **Ranged Murlocs have Ensnare. Wave 3 *'Knights' **Boss has "Bash" which stuns shortly. **Boss will buff a Nearby Ally, increasing it's Damage & Armor **Minions have Evasion *'Wolves' **Minions have "Enrage" increasing their damage by 100% **Boss has "Howl of Terror" reducing Gladiators damage by 75% **Boss has "Cleave" dealing damage to everyone infront of it. *'Golems' **Brown Golems cast "Slow" reducing Movement and Attack Speed. **Grey Golems throw "Boulders" dealing damage and stunning. **Boss will throw "Boulders" dealing massive damage and stunning. (Only Targets you if casting spells) Wave 4 *'Thunder Lizards' **Minions cast "Chain Lightning" for moderate damage. *'Gnolls' **Minions cast "Stun Arrow" at random intervals to random targets. **Boss has Mana Drain on Auto-Attacks and will cast "Anti-Magic Zone" at random location, draining mana and dealing damage to everyone inside of it.(Ground Targeted, move out of the zone) Wave 5 *'Bears' **Boss has "Cleave" dealing damage to everyone infront (Area is wider than Wolf Boss on Wave 3) *'Sasquatches' **Minions have "Enrage" at 30% Health (Focus down one at a time) **Boss casts "Ancient Power" at a random location dealing massive damage. (Ground Targeted, move out of the zone) *'Ogres' **Blue Ogres will cast Bloodlust on themselves and other Ogres **Boss casts "Stomp" around himself (Ground Targeted, move out of the zone) Wave 6 *'Boars' **Melee Boars will buff themselves **Boss will apply a Poison Debuff and Boss casts "Adrenaline" giving a burst of Movement Speed. *'Kobolds' **Blue Kobolds cast "Slow" reducing Movement and Attack Speed. **Brown Kobolds have "Bash" which stuns shortly. **Boss spawns zones that reduce Movement and Attack Speed drastically. (Ground Targeted, move out of the zone) *'Slimes' **All Slimes Regenerate health faster with lower health **Ranged Slime have "Slow Poison" **Boss will buff a Nearby Ally, increasing it's Damage & Armor Wave 7 Wave 8 Wave 9 Wave 10 Wave 11 Wave 12 Wave 13 Wave 14 Wave 15 Wave 16 Wave 17 Wave 18 Wave 19 Wave 20 Short Table version (credits in there): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xwkKGzgdVMjXzr3H8VZdJCFeINohab4mLmjkeL-0ZYI/edit